


Your Name is a Wave Washing Over Me

by prussiasnipples



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Smoking, and shadow things but hey, save for the moving tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prussiasnipples/pseuds/prussiasnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carlos had not been an unhappy man before this, he had however been lonely. And now with the irresistibly vibrant and prone to being bipolar Cecil he felt as if he'd never been alone or unhappy any day of his life. Unreasonable but true."</p>
<p>In which Carlos abandons all reason and logic and just accepts the fact he had been fated to meet the strangest and most incredible person he would probably ever meet. And most probably somebody he would never understand but then again in Night Vale there isn't much anybody understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name is a Wave Washing Over Me

The soft cocooning of purple silk and black cotton whispered under the shift of their bodies. Naked and damp from sweat, the couple kept themselves close with their legs tangled with one another's and their beings pressed as closely as they could, even under the stuffy desert heat they didn't mind. The closeness was all that mattered as they lay in silence.

Carlos had not been an unhappy man before this, he had however been lonely. And now with the irresistibly vibrant and prone to being bipolar Cecil he felt as if he'd never been alone or unhappy any day of his life. Unreasonable but true.

Cecil leisurely ran inked fingers through Carlos' hair, the darker skinned male lying across his chest with his cheek pressed over his heart and his arms around his waist and his fingers climbing up his back to spread wide between blanket and the ridges of the blonde's spine. Moments like these they cherished, they craved and thirsted and took the time to sought out like salvation. Where they could forget the oddities of the world around them, the strange laws, the stranger people and strangest happenings and just blot out time as if it had simply stopped as it did at times, and give themselves a moment of serenity and bliss in the heat of each other's embrace. An illusion of perspective but it was enough to sate the needs of Carlos' mind that thrived off logic, where it was simply two people together in one bed.

However the other person was the depth that made that logical perspective not so logical, with oddly pale skin contrasted against his and the tattoos that shifted and responded to his touch, coiling and recoiling shyly when he neared. Cecil who unintentionally brought fourth a chilling presence of dark shadows when his legs were wrapped around Carlos' waist and his pointed teeth were at his lips, lightly nibbling between sharp intakes of air. He spoke in metaphors and gave life to things that should not, a voice more fluid than molten lava and more addictive than any drug that would ring through his ears and bounce in his head every time his own name would flick off the end of that quick and confident tongue. He was the very form of illogical, both mentally and physically.

It was beautiful.

Carlos shifted to rest his chin against the paler male's sternum, staring through his lashes up at the sharp angle of jaw, the perfect bow of lips that were shaped along a burning tube and the perfect straight line of Cecil's nose and perhaps his most favourite thing of all about the other male, the intensely light violet irises that smiled down at him through the lenses of his glasses without so much of a twitch of his lips to accentuate it. His fingers dragged down from Carlos' thick curls to cup the side of his face against the palm of his hand to which Carlos took to turning his head as much as he could to press kisses to the beginnings of each of Cecil's phalanges. And he watched in wordless fascination as the shapes in black and deep purple ink began to rush forward as if to steal some of the kisses for themselves, Cecil laughed above him. Richer than heavy notes of music and lighter than the warm summer breeze that pushed through the cracks of the window frames. Cecil had said to him once that he adored the look Carlos would sometimes give him as if he finally found a quantity he could not scientifically measure love the way he would most things, because it grew too rapidly. Something from the quirk of his lips to the tone of his voice told him it was a reference to something but alas Carlos said nothing but planted a peck on his cheek and called him a genius.

He could write pages, paragraphs of inspirations centred around the eccentric Cecil Baldwin who would drown anything that affects his own careful composure in coffee and nicotine. The man who of which he was drawn to as soon as that luxurious voice welcomed everybody over the radio, the man who he couldn't help but listen to night after night after he'd heard those few short words that sealed his fate and the red string that connected them 'I fell in love instantly' Cecil had said, dreamily almost yet sincere. Carlos pulled the other down so they were eye to eye, grinning at the undignified squeak that left Cecil as he did so, the squeak of such was cut off when Carlos slide their lips together and stole the blonde's smoky breath for his own. A muffled 'hmf' had him letting go for just a moment as Cecil deposed of his cigarette in a half empty glass of water before allowing the dark skinned male to sate the sudden urge to litter kisses, some tender and some sweet across the laughing blonde's face.

He loved his laugh, he loved his alluring voice, he loved the taste of his skin under his tongue and the natural scent that accompanied it under the smell of cheap cologne and even cheaper soap. And he appreciated it all to the best of his abilities, he loved the faint blush that would stain porcelain when Carlos would jokingly say 'neat', he loved the way that not matter how composed Cecil would try to be the images his tattoos took gave him away and most of all at that very moment he loved the way Cecil would attempt to be forceful but careful when he kissed Carlos. Their lips melded together and left the silent request for round two mingling with their breathes to which they both complied. Carlos sat back, pulling the lankier male onto his lap who let himself be man handled by Carlos and practically melted into him, already ready and wanting by the time he was comfortably situated on his thighs.

He sunk in smoothly, taking it as deep as he could and he tried not to smile at the way his partner squirmed above him, tried not to take too much pleasure out of how his name came from Cecil like a chant, a prayer. His radio voice entire different to the broken whispers coming from his lips and to say the least Carlos was jealous of anybody who had ever been with him before, jealous of anybody who would have so much as touched him before he even knew the radio host existed. And he thought as Cecil held onto him like a life line as he pushed in with no set rhythm with his face hidden within the locks of his hair that he was so addicted to touching constantly, how his moving to this strange town he didn't understand and wasn't too sure if he even wanted to try any more was the most incredible and wonderful thing he'd ever been given. And in some instances the worst. He'd stumbled along and found this beautiful man who made him feel so much to the point it was confusing, euphoric and aggravating, Cecil Baldwin who loved him so much and so wholeheartedly than he couldn't even try to compete with it. It was...a mixed bag.

And under the afternoon sun that streamed in through the cracks of the curtains he watched Cecil arch his back, chest glistening with the thinnest layer of moisture as the light hit them both, fingers taking the place of where his head has just been to pull to his hearts content in a way that made Carlos burn from the inside out, embers which burst into roaring flames when he begged for something more, faster, deeper, Carlos, Carlos, Carlos, CARLOS.

He shushed him breathlessly in between fractured confessions in Spanish, sweat beading along the back of his neck as he supported the blonde with his hands and shifted up onto his knees, sinking into him time and time again trying to give Cecil what he wanted, trying to put the love into it, the sexual desire that was controlled by some unknown mechanism in the heart of the unexplained. He mouthed bruises of red and purple along the stretch of neck that vibrated under his ministrations with Cecil's happy purr. Carlos, the other had whispered, my gorgeous Carlos...mine, mine, mine, mine,minemineminemine.

"Yours....I'm yours." He had managed to choke back before it dissolved into a groan.

It triggered something more than the raw passion, something more unexplainable than the symptoms of a much deeper and much more mysterious affliction. His touch grew to be more possessive perhaps, rapacious definitely at that short exchange of words, his teeth sinking into the skin to make his mark last longer, his hands pressing harder until he was sure the spots would bruise, and his hips snapped up at record pace to try and reach his release, almost thankful he didn't have to multi-task and have to bring the other off as he was already working his hand over his own arousal. The panting in his ear intensified to almost high pitched screams, if not for the lack of air in Cecil's lungs that quietened them down to nothing more than squeaking inhales.

Again he chose to take that breath with his mouth and smother it with his tongue, probably doing worlds to Cecil's lungs but the other seemed to enjoy the slow, lazy, sensual meld of their lips that contradicted the frantic motions coming from both of their hips. Eventually and so unexpectedly they came simultaneously, an equal cry coming from them both in the form of each other's names that drowned out the wet slaps of skin and pounding heartbeats. Carlos struggled to keep his eyes open to watch the swirling shadows emit from Cecil that should have taken him to the absolute depths of terror but rather, became a comfort. The rays of light waxed and waned under the movements of coiling darkness that radiated from the blonde until it dimmed down to nothing and diminished into nothing more than a memory. 

Slowly they moved back to their previous positions, stickier than before but no less pleasant. Carlos smiled at the racing pulse under his hands, the sweaty palms that shakily reached up to twirl strands of his hair through thin fingers and the simple touch left him ceasing to think about anything at all, sent into a state of complete relaxation and euphoria that he was able to shut up the scientist part of his brain for a while and allow himself to focus on the steady breathing from Cecil that morphed into rippling laughter.

Carlos looked up curiously, hazy eyed and sleepy he rose an eyebrow up at the blonde who smiled down at him affectionately and spread his fingers to cover the entirety of the dark haired male's head.

"What's so funny?" He murmured, pressing a wet kiss to the slight jut of rib just under his chin.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Cecil had said, the massaging of his fingers growing tender. "I'm just happy that I can make you unravel like that. You really are at your most perfect when you're not focusing on being what you think people should see. Even if it takes intimacy to do it I'll take that and more."

Carlos' own laughter rumbled at the back of his throat and he smiled wide against Cecil's sternum.

His experience in Night Vale had undermined his very expectations of everything about life and the science behind it all, the lifestyle and quirks of the town that he had originally visited to study but in one sense it had now become about finding...

"You really are something Cecil."

Joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics taken from MIKKY EKKO - Pull Me Down  
> usually I put all my writing on ff but i thought a change of pace couldn't hurt, anyway I've been itching to write these two for a while. Forever sorry if this isn't gr8 haha  
> anyway i hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> (psst there's also a mix here   
> http://8tracks.com/minak-o/love-is-an-abstract-noun )


End file.
